X-men Hexes
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome is a mutant, a dog of the Institution. She was born and bred to serve them, except she just wants to be free, Will Kagome find the freedom she yearns for, or will the Institution bring her back kicking and screaming? Especially when Kagome gets sent to Bayville to watch over a certain X-men member and brotherhood member for her new mission.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or X-men **

**Summary:** Kagome is a mutant, a "dog" of the Institution, born and bred to serve them, except she just wants to be free, Will Kagome ever find the freedom she yearns, or will the Institution bring her back kicking and screaming? Especially when Kagome gets sent to Bayville to watch over a certain X-men member and brotherhood member for her new mission.

**Edited:** 1/28/13

* * *

**X-men Hexes**

* * *

_From the day I was born, four blank walls have kept me caged in, maybe they represent my home—my prison. Only one window has ever let me know how many days..months, hell even years have passed by since I first came into this world. A window so small I can't escape through it, kept high at the top corner of my room—I mean my cell. Yes I must never let myself believe this to be my home because it's not._

_I am a special child. Special ever since my conception. I have these abilities, special in their own way that have been my blessing and my curse. Maybe if I had been born normal I would have had a chance at a normal life. Only I know that there is no changing my birth or my parentage._

_My name is Kagome, daughter of Anya Eisenhardt and Khan. My power is like a candle, flickering about giving warmth to man, but at the same time able to destroy them in an instant. That is why I've been kept here in this prison for forty-four long years._

* * *

"Get up Kagome, you're going to be late for your appointment with grandma." A soft male voice coaxed her from the land of dreams.

A little black mass of hair began to move the cotton blanket over her head, but the blanket was immediately yanked away, causing the little girl to yelp from the instant cold that assaulted her bare arms and feet. The little girl yawned much like a kitten would, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Her eery cerulean eyes adjusted to the light peeking in through the window at the top corner of her cell. She sat up slowly, her body protesting, wanting nothing more than to pull the white blanket back over her head and get some more shut-eye.

The doctor must have guessed her thoughts for her moved the blanket away from her reach. Stretching her little arms high above her head making a little mewl sound as she did so. She rolled her shoulders a little getting out the kinks.

"Morning K, come you must get up."

"Why, what's wrong Doc?"

Kagome automatically looked towards the window. Soft light flooded into the room through the small window; a pale light barely making its presence known, _which means it's still early morning._

"And why so early, can't I sleep a little more," pouting when Dr. Vice shook his head no.

Another docotr in a lab coat flashed something in front of her face making her vision blotchy for a second before focusing again. She frowned as the doctor left without a word scribbling stuff down on his clipboard.

"Sorry, but I have good new," Kagome ears perked up and she leaned forward a little expectantly, "Your grandmother Agatha has come to visit and I think she has brought you some of her homemade cooki―"

The doctor didn't get half-way through his sentence because Kagome had already scrambled out of the bed and passed by him and the guards stationed outside of her cell door. Her little legs became a blur as she made her way down the many identical corridors towards the meeting lobby.

Some of the guards instinctively reached for their weapons when she ran by them, others were already told to pay no attention to her for today. Janitors walking the corridors only felt a slight breeze pass by them as Kagome raced towards her destination. Scientist could only tell because a stray paper would pick up and start flying in a slight breeze, except there were no windows open.

As soon as she came bursting into the room an old woman; swathed in a dark blue shawl with a deep burgundy ankle-length dress underneath, rose from her seated position her arms extending towards her and Kagome launched herself into her grandmother's open arms.

"Grandma Aggy!" Kagome exclaimed in a breathless huff from running.

Kagome inhaled the sweet scent of watermelon that always covered her grandmother.

Agatha laughed running her wrinkled hand through granddaughter's hair.

"Well aren't you a hyper one this morning."

Agatha moved back to better inspect Kagome's face. Kagome had a goofy grin on her face showing off her pearly whites.

"I missed you so much grandma."

"And I you child. So how about we sit and chat a while?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

Agatha guided her over to the ivory sofa in the middle of the meeting room.

The meeting room held only three pieces of furniture, the sofa, a metal coffee table, and a loveseat. There were several camera, recording from every angle possible in the room. Two guards stood silently by the doorway Kagome had just come through.

The room was large, making the place seem empty any time she passed by except when her grandma Aggy came to visit. Then the room seemed too small.

It took Kagome a minute before she noticed the hooded figure who sat in the loveseat across from the sofa, but she chose to ignore whoever it was in favor of speaking with her grandmother.

"Alright grandma, but can I have cookies? Dr. Vice said you brought cookies."

She was jumping up in down from her seated position on the sofa full of energy at the prospect of her grandmother's special treats.

Agatha's weathered face, full of wrinkles stretched into a kind smile at her granddaughter's hyper behavior.

"Yes yes child I brought some cookies, but you'll have to wait a bit."

Kagome pouted to which Agatha chided her softly.

"Now now little one we'll chat first then eat cookies, alright?"

Kagome nodded but looked dejected at the thought of waiting to eat her cookies.

"Good, so how have you been Kagome, studying the book I gave you I hope," Agatha surmised not by the guilty expression on the child's face.

Kagome's nose scrunched up, showing her nostrils. She tried to hide the guilty look on her face, but knew her grandma saw..

"I really did try, but the symbols they were so confusing and gave me headaches."

Agatha nodded her head in understanding.

_'The girl is still very young.'_

"But I did read the first twenty pages, I really did try." Kagome said twiddling her thumbs. "Oh-oh and I did learn how to do something from the funny book."

Kagome didn't wait for her grandmother to give her the okay instead she closed her eyes, holding out her palm facing upwards.

She whispered the words that had floated off the page earlier that week when she had flipped through the book her grandma had given her.

"_Ero nala mortis, tu'veum.__**"**_

Kagome heard movement from behind her, but her mind focused on her palm. Waiting till she felt that pulse of magic, that energy building up in her hand. Her eyes opened bit by bit to take a peek at her hand. And there in the middle of her palm lay a glowing white orb flickering about. It felt hot, but not to the point of burning more like a comforting warmth that engulfed her very being.

She smiled in triumph, turning to show her grandmother her achievement.

Agatha's eyes had gone wide like two tama bowls, with a grim look on her face, _just like the first time I met grandma Aggy._

Kagome smile faded and the orb in her hand disperse into little lights before fading away altogether.

After a minute Agatha regained her composure. In a shaky voice she congratulated Kagome.

"Well th—that's wonderful child. You've learned the first part of something very powerful," Agatha paused looking towards her hooded companion nodding her head once. "Kagome, I need to speak with Dr. Vice for a moment okay sweetie."

Kagome cheeks puffed with air and she looked about ready to pitch a fit, but one look from her grandmother told of how serious she was. Her cheeks deflated, the air leaving her mouth a sign of acceptance nodding her head in compliance to her grandmother.

"Good now eat your cookies," Agatha said softly waving her hand and a box of cookies appeared in Kagome's hands.

Kagome lost all interest in her grandmother, now focusing her attention of the delicious smelling box in her hand. She was already imagining eating every single one of Grandma Aggy's special cookies.

Agatha smiled, leaving Kagome to her own devices; heading towards the doorway Kagome had come from through. Agatha nodded at the guards before passing by them.

Kagome sat down on the couch opening the box carefully as not to mess up the cookies. Moving aside the plastic wrap plucking out the first peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie.

She took a big bite savoring the taste in her mouth. Her eyes closing briefly.

"Yummy."

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o**

****"Not only is she a mutant, but she's a powerful one and your just asking me to let her go," Dr. Vice couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ups won't agree with this."

Agatha snorted, "I'm sure they'll make an exception...especially when they hear about her doing tenth level spells that could literally open a portal to hell."

Vice's eyes widened considerably, sputtering for words, "Impossible, the only thing she's gotten out of that book was one little light spell."

Agatha sighed picking up her coffee cup, "Yes, Ero nala mortis tu'veum it means to light the path to hell. She has started the first and second process of the spell, without further guidance she may very well send you all to hell."

"Then it pains me to say this but she must be put dow—"

"But she can be of great use to the Institution if trained properly. We've seen what one Maximoff child could do when she was left untrained. Do you really want to risk her going haywire when you try to put her down." Agatha knew she had got him.

Vice lips spread thin, before he reached for the phone, "Patch me through to the Institution." Looking a Agatha sipping her tea, "Tell them it's about project 00 being released from the facility."

Agatha smiled over the rim of her tea.

_'Fret not little one, I'll take you away from this hellish place.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**

_**Ero nala mortis tu'veum- Light the path to Hell**_


	2. Scarsdale, Arizona

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or X-men**

**Summary:** Kagome is a mutant, a "dog" of the Institution, born and bred to serve them, except she just wants to be free, Will Kagome ever find the freedom she yearns, or will the Institution bring her back kicking and screaming? Especially when Kagome gets sent to Bayville to watch over a certain X-men member and brotherhood member for her new mission.

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**X**

**X-men Hexes**

**X**

* * *

_**Nine years later—Scarsdale, Arizona**_

Zzzip

Kagome zipped up her jacket, before rushing down the stairs, grabbing her satchel off the hook. She thought about just leaving without saying goodbye, but her conscience ate ate her.

"Bye Ricky!" She yelled quickly moving towards the door. There was a bang from upstairs followed by a sharp curse.

"Wait a minute, K." Ricky hollered bounded down the stairs two at a time, his shaggy mousy hair covering his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face.

"Your coming back right? I tell you I'll follow you anywhere."

Kagome sighed. _I should have known he would be difficult._

"We talked about this Ricky, me and my mom we came to take a break from all the heyday of life, but my stepfather and my mom have patched things up so I gotta go. If I come back then I come back, if I don't then I don't, you have to understand that. Can you understand that?"

Ricky's jaw and fist clenching in frustration. He ambled forward pulling her close. He felt Kagome tense up before relaxing in his arms.

Her arms wrapped around his waist. Kagome felt like a child compared to him.

"I really don't want you to go," he murmured softly.

"I know, just tell me you understand."

He only met K a month ago. She came out of nowhere and beat the shit out of three thugs who were beating the crap out of him. She brought him to an institution for troubled teens to help him through his issues. Made him smile, laugh, breath in fresh air. Made his whole world light up in an instant.

She was six inches short of his shoulders, standing at just five foot, with long black hair in pigtails. '_Not exactly the most intimidating girl around, but boy could she throw a punch.'_

"Fine."

He let her go abruptly turning away from her. Kagome touched him softly, came around.

_'I'll probably here about this later from the Institution.'_ Kagome standing on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his.

Ricky's arms automatically came up wrapping around her waist, holding her tenderly.

Kagome drew back a minute later, before walking around him and out the door.

Ricky flinched hearing the door open and close seconds later. Turning quickly he saw Kagome's silhouette from the window disappearing into the dark of the night.

His eyes closed briefly. '_Please be safe, don't forget me either.'_

"I never even got her real name or number," he muttered softly to himself. "Or tell her I loved her."

Outside of the house across the street Kagome snapped a picture of Ricky looking out the window. "Goodbye Rick Jones."

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

**Downtown Scarsdale, Arizona**

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face, restraining from yawning at how long she had been waiting.

"Here you go Miss Wilson," a stocky man in a boring honey colored suit that looked to tight on the obese man, came into the private room. Sitting across from her. "Delivered just yesterday."

Kagome extended her hand as the nameless clerk held out a PDA to her and a thick package.

"Was there any message given," Kagome looked at the PDA tapping it thoughtfully, looking up when the man was silent.

He looked uncomfortable. He sputtered before speaking. "He..ugh said that if you made him proud he would uhh reward you...later." His face was now a beet red.

Kagome however felt no such embarrassment at the comment. Instead she grimaced, rising from her seat. Placing the PDA into her briefcase.

Being rewarded by _him_ was not at all pleasurable quite the opposite. Which meant if she failed, she would be punished. Not that she ever failed, it was just his way of reminding her who was in charge.

"Thank you." Kagome said tersely.

"Of course have a nice day Miss Wilson."

Kagome left without another word, heading out of the bank. As her body molded into the crowd walking along the sidewalk, the illusion over her faded away.

"Hm, hm. La la la." Kagome hummed softly to herself.

Red hair was replaced with ebony locks. Her freckles disappeared and her green eyes lightened turning to an eery cerulean almost as if she was blind. Reaching up she began pulling bobby pins out of her hair. Her hair fell cascading down her back in thick waves. Running a hand through it once to make sure no pins were left in.

Kagome's briefcase turned into a beat up old black satchel with a pink star on it. Her business suit turning into a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank-top with a pink half-jacket over it.

"Ah much better." She stretched a little, sighing in relief. She hated having to do full body illusions, it was hard to maintain on short notice and for long periods at a time.

He only sent her an i-message forty minutes ago to go to the bank to pick up her next assignment.

Humming to herself she went to run some last minute errands.

When it hit three o'clock she made her way to a familiar family-owned restaurant. Noting that very few customers were there. Mostly because everyone in this part of the city was most likely on their way home by now from work.

"Welcome to Bill & Marge's Barbecue Shack." A friendly waiter called from across the room.

Kagome headed straight towards her usual spot, a high-rise table in the back corner of the restaurant. Setting down her satchel, she pulled out the PDA and package she had received earlier.

A few minutes later there was a jingle at the front of the restaurant followed by a man sitting across from her.

"Hello Agent Stevens."

Pulling out a slim folder Kagome handed it over to the man. His hands briefly touched her and she restrained from wrenching her hand away.

"Good to see you again Ka-go-me."

Agent Stevens was one of the agents who used to be a field assignments. She had seen the reports on the captives he brought in. Some that he had been required to observe he had falsely accused of being a threat and killed them; _"in the name of defense"_ he reported.

"Rick Jones, from Scarsdale, Arizona. Quite a troubled teen, but no threat in the immediate future in my opinion."

"Well that is good to know, I expect that everything is covered in your report and not just that brief observation, because we could have done that ourselves," he asked tapping the folder she had given him expectantly.

She nodded slightly. "Of course."

Kagome took this time to study her nails, not wanting to be here with the man. She could feel his eyes looking her over and it gave her the skeevies. She shuddered at the thought of him being her partner on another mission.

Agent Stevens eyes narrowed at the action, stashing away the folder in his jacket.

"Kagome as you know your freedom is based off of how you excel during your missions, best you keep that in mind."

"Of course I know better than shirk off on my missions."

"Good, because this mission is of the utmost importance to the Institution, so don't get to caught up emotionally."

One brow rose questioningly. "Caught up, emotionally? Me? Please, I don't get caught up...**_ever_**."

Stevens lips creased into a frown. "Yes, well this last mission says otherwise. Don't forget we keep intel on you as well Kagome."

Kagome chuckled lightly to herself. "Please that was just part of my mission, didn't want the boy following after me. Trust me little troubled boys like Jones don't get me all hot and bothered."

"Good. After all I would hate for you to have to go back to _that_ place, all because you got caught up with silly girl emotions" He fixed his tie, before standing up. "Well then the package has everything you need inside as per usual. The PDA will tell you your next mission."

He was gone before she could look up, not that she would. Just happy that he was gone.

Ever since Agatha took her away from the Institution she had trained hard to bring out her powers. Spent the last four years doing the Institution's dirty work. She couldn't go back to that hellish place and it would be even worse if Agent Stevens were her jailer.

Kagome sighed, using her pocket knife to slit open the top of the package. Rolling her eyes at the contents, she closed it stuffing it back into her satchel.

_'Standard stuff credit card, passport, and other stuff the Institution saw the need to supply her with.' Eyeing the destination on her boarding ticket for later tonight. ****__Bayville, New York._

Pulling out the PDA, she pressed her thumb to the screen, watching it light up and unlock. Two pictures immediately came up both Caucasian females; one with brown and white hair; very goth-looking, and the other with black and red cropped hair. There was an ear pieces attached to the PDA, slipping it on a computerized voice filled her right ear.

"Next Mission: Your are to observe and keep tabs on Wanda Maximoff and Anna-Marie aka "Rogue." It has been required that for your next mission you are to attend Bayville High. Your set of clothes will be at the address given."

Sighing Kagome slipped the PDA and ear piece back into her satchel. Muttering about how she dislike whoever came up with the idea of her attending school. _'Probably that damn old man.'_

"K is everything alright." A voice broke through her reverie.

Kagome head turned looking at a middle-aged man. Flashing him a smile to ease his worried expression.

"Hey Bill! Oh yeah everythings just peachy."

"Oh okay, but are you sure. You looked to be having a pretty serious conversation with that man earlier."

"Actually there is something going on. You see I'm taking your advice and I'm going back to school."

Bill face lit up. "Oh my well I'm glad to hear it! I mean if your going back to school maybe you can get stubborn boy Ricky to get back on the right track too."

Kagome's reassuring smiled faltered.

Bill's brows bunched together sensing something was wrong. "What is it kiddo? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything"

"I'm sorry Bill, but I won't be staying in Arizona—My stepfather—the man you just saw me having a serious conversation with. Well he's making me go back home with him. My ma and him have patched things up, so were leaving later today. He just left to give me an hour to say goodbye to everyone."

"Oh my, does Rick know?" Bill asked concerned about the boy. He knew the past few weeks Rick had developed a crush on Kay and he would hate to see Ricky go back to his old ways.

"Yes I told him yesterday. He's a little down, but he's strong I know he'll survive even if I'm gone. Buuutt just in case could you continue to look after him while I'm gone."

Bill sighed before nodding, "Of course kiddo," ruffling Kagome's hair slightly, a gesture she had gotten used to in the past three weeks. "Just as long as you come back soon and with a diploma ya hear."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll try." She said weakly, as Bill left to get Marge his wife.

Marge burst into tears when she heard the news, blubbering about, before giving Kagome a book with her favorite recipes.

"Been plannin' on surprising you for your birthday and well—I oh oh," Marge broke down. Bill pulled his wife into his arms. He motioned for Kagome to get going.

"Bye." She whispered softly.

When she got outside, a tinted car was parked out front with the rent-a-car logo on the side. She rolled her eyes, getting in the backseat closing the door, before climbing into the front seat.

No doubt, Linda; the Asian woman who posed as her mother was long gone. She threw her satchel into the passenger seat. The keys were already in the ignition, ready to go. She looked back at the restaurant one last time before speeding off towards the airport.

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think!**


	3. Indefinite HIATUS

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

**SO SORRY MY FANS, UNFORTUNATELY I'M IN A DARK PLACE RIGHT NOW IN MY LIFE, SO ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR NOW. I MAY UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD, BUT OTHERWISE I WON'T.**

**HOPE EVERY ONE HAS A BETTER 2013 THAN I AM.**

**SINCERELY,**

**LOVELY LADY**


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or X-men**

**Summary:** Kagome is a mutant, a "dog" of the Institution, born and bred to serve them, except she just wants to be free, Will Kagome ever find the freedom she yearns, or will the Institution bring her back kicking and screaming? Especially when Kagome gets sent to Bayville to watch over a certain X-men member and brotherhood member for her new mission.

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**X**

**X-men Hexes**

**X**

* * *

**Bayville, New York**

****_**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzzzzzz**_

__

Bang! A hand slapped the innocent alarm clock into the adjacent wall.

Soft mewls were muffled under the covers, that were thrown off seconds later. Revealing a grumbling black haired teen.

Sitting up, groggy, she glared at the alarm clock now lying on the floor. The numbers on the clock continuing to glare up at her. 6_:45 a.m._

__Her cheeks puffed up, before she ambled her way out of the covers, heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't want to be late my first day of school."

Finishing her shower relatively fast, she didn't bother going all out with her outfit. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a ripped t-shirt, throwing on a half-jacket.

Picking up her small backpack, her lips pursed realizing she would need some school supplies.

Looking back at the clock still on the floor. _7: 20 a.m._

__"Great that gives me a good twenty minutes to get my stuff and high-tail it to school." she muttered slinging her bag onto her back, before walking out the door.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

****"Ah Kurt hurry up!" Kitty yelled kicking the door, when Kurt slipped by her into the bathroom.

Kurt laughed from the other side, "ha, ya snooze ya lose."

Rogue came out of her room already dressed and ready to go. she headed towards the kitchen. A small smile on her lips at Kurt's comment.

Down in the kitchen Logan and most of the other x-students and teachers were grubbing before they had to go to school.

"Yo pass the syrup," someone shouted, followed by the syrup flying across the table.

There was yelling over too large portions on peoples plates, not enough of something else. A stray fireball whizzes between to of the newbie mutants. An ice ball stops the game. Basically a usual breakfast a the manor.

Rogue grabbed a piece of toast and some jam. _'Definitely not gonna bother with them today.'_

Deciding she would much rather walk to school instead of deal with this, Rogue left out of the kitchen and out of the mansion. Even though she liked it here, some days were just better than others, but today she just didn't feel like being apart of all that.

Silently musing what her life would be like if she wasn't apart of the x-men. _'A normal life.'_

She snorted at the thought, her life would never be normal again. There would always be someone trying to drag her back, whether it was x-men's weird shenanigans that got them into trouble, or Mystique. Balling her fist at the name.

The one person Rogue could honestly say she hated with a passion.

When she got to school, not looking where she was going bumped shoulders with a girl.

"Omph."

Both girls looked at each other. A flash of recognition passing through the girl's eyes.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

Kagome giggled, "Sorry about that, I should have been paying more attention to where I'm going."

Rogue smiled, "Naw I should have been paying more attention myself."

"Kagome." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"Rogue," Rogue said shaking Kagome's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rogue, but I have to go. First day of school." Kagome said motioning towards Bayville.

Rogue nodded. "Alright, well um welcome to Bayville High. I should probably get to class as well."

"I hope we can meet again sometime," Kagome said waving goodbye to Rogue as she rushed off into the building.

Rogue waved, before heading into the school at a slower pace.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think.**


End file.
